This is my moment
by Remoska
Summary: Bella is looking for a change, will an empty book help her? All canon couples, nothing too heavy and lots of lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters in this story are owned by S. Meyer and I own nothing at all. Please enjoy.**

I unwrapped the parcel carefully so that I didn't damage the cover of the book. This was it, this book was going to change my life for good or bad, better or worse, richer or poorer.

It was going to make me or break me and I so hoped it wasn't the later.

I inhaled smelling the untouched leather smell, taking in the new paper, the feel of a book never been touched.

I took a deep breathe and opened the book, it was empty no words on the first page or the next or the next and as I flicked through, it was all empty.

Perfect!

For this book was going to be my journey, my chance of finding love, of taking chances and saying yes to everything out of my comfort zone or at least most things out of my comfort zone. One step at a time and I would write them all down here and at the end of the year we would see how different my life was then.

_Dear Diary __ no that makes me sound as though I'm 12. Today the 1__st__ January 2011 I have made the decision to push my boundaries, I'm nearly 30 and I want what all my friends have. Love, friendship, jobs they enjoy and something that I can't yet put into words. I hope by the time I finish this book that I have found that missing something and with someone who I love._

_So first things first. I think a new job, there's nothing wrong with working where I do and I like my colleagues but there is nothing inspiring or exciting about it either. I go to work, I type up memos, notes, letters anything that comes in dictated and I send it back out written up for who ever its suppose to go to. My boss Vicky is ok, I think she's been doing the job so long she can't think of anything else but I can I want adventure and excitement and most of all love!_

I can think of nothing else to put into words today so I shut the book and put it in my desk drawer. I end up sitting at my desk staring out of the window but not really seeing the scene in front of me. I've seen it many time before and in Forks it's nearly always the same it's damp and overcast, looks like rain. I realise that it's getting dark outside and the stars are trying to peek through the clouds. All of a sudden the moon starts to shine in the night skies and the clouds disappear. As I watch the starts starting to twinkle a small light darts across the dark sky, I hold my breath and wish, maybe, please make this my year. The star is gone as sudden as it appears and I blink in surprise.

I look at the clock and it's gone eight o'clock and I haven't had anything to eat since an late brunch with the others and my stomach starts to rumble telling me that I need to feed it.

I love my kitchen it's perfect, my little house has all that I need including a lovely oversized kitchen. My grandmother left it to me a couple of years ago and I loved living here. Looking through my fridge didn't inspire me as it usually did and I would have to make a trip to the shops tomorrow to fill the fridge and cupboards after being away for a few days. Well it looks like a trip to the diner then for me. I fancy something different anyway.

The diner in Forks isn't very far from anywhere in the town and anything you want to find out you ask there. Mike and Jess Newton run the diner and have done since her parents decided they were going to use their savings for a long honeymoon. That was two years ago now and none of them have looked back. Mike was a fantastic chef and Jess was brilliant with people.

'Hi Jess, how's it going?'

We chatted a bit before I gave my order. Jess filled up my coffee and stood looking at me.

'Did you hear about the old building in town? It's being turned into a Library at long last by the Cullens. They are looking for someone to get it up and running and look after it.' She smiled. 'I've put your name forward to Esme Cullen and said I'll tell you to pop by tomorrow.'

'..but I don't know anything about running a library Jess.' I replied, shocked.

'That maybe but you've got more interest in books than anyone else I know Bella.' She grinned at me. 'Give it a go, who knows what you'll find?'

**This is my first fan-fiction story, please let me know what you think. I'll try to update on a regular basis at least once a week and hopefully more when the time lets me.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my moment chapter 2 21:24

_Dear Diary – yes I'm going to start that each day as I can't decide how else to talk to you I think you'll help me focus and get what I want. Talking of what I want – number one on my list was a new job and guess what I've got it!_

_Working for Esme Cullen at the new Library, well it's going to be the library. She's moved from New York to here and use to work in one of the larger libraries there. Between the two of us we're going to start the Forks Library. I just can't wait to be with all those books, the smell of a new book as it's opened, the leather, the peace and quiet! Hm well I hope so anyway._

_Esme has asked me to start tomorrow, we're going to go over all the orders and designs that she's made for the library. She's also going to introduce me to the rest of the team, mostly they are family by the sounds of it. I wonder what they are like?_

_Right off to the shops now to fill the cupboards and perhaps to make something to take with me tomorrow. I don't think anyone can resist brownies._

For the beginning of the year it was cold and wet, it's never anything different in Forks or at least it seems that way. Trudging across the car park to the shops from the car park I watched my feet carefully so that I didn't fall over and break anything again. I wish I'd looked up once in a while but most people knew to keep out of my way.

"Ummph!" I felt all the breath leave my body as I hit what felt like a brick wall and then started to fall backwards. This was going to hurt and with a new job tomorrow. I closed my eyes and waited for the cold sidewalk to meet by rear. In the same second I felt large hands grabbing my arms and yanking me back towards the brickwall. As I now fell forward towards this I opened my eyes and was met with the most glorious view ever.

A broad chest covered in a black long jacket, a scarf wrapped around his neck and as I looked up even higher, twinkling green eyes that seemed to laugh and smile. I couldn't see any more for the hat pulled down over his head but what I could see I liked.

'Hi' I said weakly, then clearing my throat. ' Thank you, I would have normally been checking my rear for bruises by now!' My eyes widened as I suddenly realised I word vomited at him. I blushed, cringed and tried to take a step back.

'Oi' a large voice boomed across the car park. 'Put her down Edward, you can't go collecting girls before you've been here at least one day!'

The man in front of me cringed also at the loud voice and smiled at me again.

'I'm sorry are you ok? ' he asked. ' I'm Edward and this loud mouthed monster is my brother Emmett' as he pointed to the man walking across the car park towards us.

'Hi' I repeated and then remembered ' I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Sorry for bumping into you, mostly people round here know to steer clear of me when I'm out and about in case I take them over with me when I fall.'

'I'm Emmett' Edwards brother announced as he appeared next to us and picked me up and swung me around. ' You're just the right size, can we keep her?' I assumed he was talking to his brother but on looking round I noticed a tall willowy blonde lady behind him. She stepped forward and hit him on the head.

' Put her down Em, you can't keep picking people up. I'm Rosalie by the way.' She stuck out her hand and gave Emmett a look as she did so.

I was still slightly taken a back by all the was going on but the way they communicated made me smile. I watched and thought that I'd add this to my wish list in my diary. A family that cared!

'We moved here this morning and are just getting to know the place before starting our new jobs. So far Emmett seems to have scared off most of the people around by picking them up. You're the first person to still be smiling when he's put them down.' Rose said. As she continued to talk, we seemed to all be walking towards the food shops and as we got closer I realised that I would rather be with them, than go home on my own.

' Oh Rose look, it's a sweet shop. Can we go in please? Pretty please, go on please?' Emmett begging was a sight to behold and I laughed as he dragged Rose across the Mall to the window of the sweet shop.

' You have a lovely laugh!'

I turned to look at Edward, still smiling and he seemed to then realise he'd said it out loud and blushed slightly.

'Thank you, I'm hoping to laugh a lot more this year!'

'Why didn't you last year?' he looked at me curiously.

I hesitated and realised that I wanted to tell this man everything – perhaps not a wise choice if I needed to keep him around a bit longer without thinking I'm crazy.

' Yes.. I mean No I realised that I'd got stuck in a rut and I wasn't happy in my job and lots of other things and that I wanted to be, happy that is and laugh more and many other things. So I've set myself a challenge for the year to say yes to more and enjoy life' I trailed off , not knowing what else to say and looked up at Edward, who seemed to be watching me closely.

'So you're going to say yes to more?' he enquired.

'Yes, as much as I can' I said ' as long as it doesn't leave me jobless or homeless!'

'Go out with me? Say Yes? Please!'

Everything is owned by SM and I own nothing.


End file.
